


Wastes of Time

by TrashHeapPro



Series: 5+1 Universe [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHeapPro/pseuds/TrashHeapPro
Summary: A look into what Revenant feels for Crypto.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Series: 5+1 Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653658
Kudos: 77





	Wastes of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Since my 5+1 fic entirely takes place in Crypto's point of view, I wanted to do something short to give a little insight into Revenant's thoughts about their relationship.

Humans were such inefficient creatures. A third of their lives wasted away due to their need for sleep and weakened state they would enter if they didn’t eat. Revenant was human once, but he was beyond those needs now. Even back when he was human, he hated that he had such needs. It got in the way of… everything really. Imagine all the things he could have gotten done in those hours wasted. 

Crypto had agreed with him. Even human, he seemed the type to find basic human needs a waste of time as well judging by how late he went to bed and how he often forgot meals. He had confirmed that suspicion that night they met in the canteen. 

For the longest time Crypto was an oddity to him. He was the only Legend that would openly stare at him as if picking him apart bolt by bolt. It was annoying and truth be told, a little unnerving. He couldn’t help but wonder if the hacker planned on picking apart his programming, bending Revenant to his whims. 

That night at the canteen, Crypto verbally agreed that sleep and food were wastes of time and yet believed that there was something ‘nice’ about them. Revenant didn’t understand how a statement so contradictory could be true. He thought that perhaps Crypto was on some sort of recreational drug. When he continued to press the bowl of noodles into Revenant’s hands, despite being told multiple times that he didn’t eat, and attempted to teach him how to use chopsticks, a skill that would be useless to him because, again, he could not eat, he suspected it was because Crypto was actually an idiot. 

And then again on their… date, in the city. Even with Revenant threatening him, Crypto still pushed his fries over him, knowing he couldn’t eat a bite of it. It was… strange. It was Crypto’s way of trying to include him, so he wouldn’t feel left out. He had been doing it a lot. More than a lot. Every time they met in the canteen, anytime Revenant was there while Crypto was eating, a bowl would always be pushed in front of him. 

It stirred something inside of him. Like the remnant of something old and forgotten resurfacing. Being with Crypto made him feel… something. It wasn’t a feeling he could get from killing. It wasn’t the feeling he was chasing in the games nor the feeling he got when picking Hammond apart. It was something new altogether. 

He tried to compute it; went back in his memory bank to see what this feeling was, back to his years as a human. But even that was a struggle. Anger burned inside him. Was this Hammond’s doing? Was it their fault he couldn’t put a name to what he felt for Crypto? Was it their fault he failed to experience this before?

He… liked this feeling Crypto gave him. It felt like more. More than what killing gave him, and killing gave him a lot. He thought hunting and killing made him feel alive, but no, it only gave him a thrill, an excitement he lacked in the everyday. Now, here with Crypto, he felt _alive_ for the first time in a long time. He wanted more. He wanted more of this feeling. Killing wasn’t enough anymore, not since he’s had a taste of _this_. 

With Crypto, he had a warmth that he didn’t think his cold metal could ever achieve. Crypto said that Revenant was human before what he was now, that he wanted to remind Revenant what it was like to be human. Was this what it felt like? 

Was this love? He didn’t think he ever felt this even in his human years. This insatiable desire for another. He wanted Crypto to give him all he was, just as he wanted to give everything to him. He wanted more of Crypto. And he’d forcibly take it if need be. He would lock Crypto somewhere far away if he had to. Only he would know where. No one could take away what was his, not even Crypto himself. 

But that wasn’t necessary. Crypto chose him. Willingly, unashamedly, chose him. 

Here Crypto laid, curled up on his side, arms wrapped around his waist, around the hoodie he had bought for Revenant. Revenant carded metal fingers through soft black hair as he slept. Snoring quietly. Sweet. Beautiful. Vulnerable. For Revenant. Crypto belonged to him. 

Revenant supposed Crypto was right; even wasting time could be nice.


End file.
